windowsiinshefandomcom_uk-20200213-history
Жорсткий диск
Тверди́й диск або Тверди́й магні́тний диск, або Накопичувач на магнітних дисках (англ. Hard (magnetic) disk drive, англ. HDD), у комп'ютерному сленгу — «''вінчестер''» (від англ. winchester), — магнітний диск, основа якого виконана з твердого матеріалу. У більшості ЕОМ виконує функцію енергонезалежного носія інформації (комп'ютерної пам'яті чи нагромаджувача інформації) з довільним доступом (англ. random access). Основні ознаки На відміну від дискети, що виготовляється на основі гнучкого (лавсанового) магнітного диска, інформація у твердому магнітному диску записується шляхом намагнічування шару феромагнітного матеріалу (діоксиду заліза у минулому чи сплаву кобальту тепер), що нанесений на поверхні твердих (алюмінієвих, склянихабо композитних) пластин у формі диска. У твердих магнітних дисках використовується одна або декілька пластин, встановлених на одному шпинделі. Голівки зчитування-запису у робочому режимі не торкаються поверхні пластин завдяки прошарку постійно набігаючого повітря, що утворюється біля поверхні дискових пластин при швидкому обертанні. Відстань між голівкою і робочою поверхнею дискової пластини становить декілька нанометрів (у сучасних дисках близько 10 нм), а відсутність механічного контакту забезпечує тривалий термін експлуатації пристрою. За відсутності обертання дисків головки знаходяться поблизу шпинделя або за межами диска у безпечній зоні, де унеможливлюється їх нештатний контакт з поверхнею дисків. Також, на відміну від гнучких дисків, у твердих магнітних дисках носій інформації (магнітний диск) сполучений в єдиний пристрій з іншими вузлами нагромаджувача (засобами запису і зчитування, приводом та блоком електроніки). Такий твердий диск переважно використовуються як стаціонарний (незнімний) носій інформації. Історична довідка верді диски були введені у використання фірмою IBM у 1956 році як сховище даних для обчислювальних машин реального часу обробки транзакцій і у подальшому адаптовані до багатоцільового використання з мейнфреймами та міні-ЕОМ. Перший диск IBM, 350 RAMAC, був приблизно розміром у два холодильники і міг зберігати 5 мільйонів 6-бітових символів (що еквівалентне 3,75 млн байтів) на стосі з 50 дисків. У 1961 році IBM представила модель диску 1311, яка була розміром із пральну машину і могла зберігати до двох мільйонів символів на знімній касеті з твердими магнітними дисками. Користувачі могли придбати додаткові касети і змінювати їх по мірі потреби, так само, як бобіни з магнітною стрічкою. Пізніші моделі накопичувачів зі змінними касетами твердих дисків, від IBM та інших виробників, стали нормою у більшості конфігурацій обчислювальних машин і місткість їх сягнула до 300 мегабайт на початку 1980-х років. На відміну від них, незмінні тверді диски отримали назву «фіксовані диски» (англ. fixed disk drive). На початку 1970-х IBM почала розробку нового типу твердого диска під кодовою назвою «Вінчестер». Його основною відмінною рисою було те, що голівки запису-зчитування диска не виводились повністю зі стосу пластин диска при його вимиканні. Замість цього, голівки «приземлялись» на спеціальній поверхні диска при виключенні живлення і приводились знову у робоче положення при включенні. Це рішення значно знизило вартість механізму приводу голівок, але ускладнило умови видалення всієї касети з дисками з приводу. У перших моделях дисків побудованих за «вінчестер технологіями» диски виконувались у вигляді знімних модулів, що містили диски і голівки зчитування. Пізніше IBM відмовилась від концепції знімних накопичувачів інформації та повернувся до стаціонарних конструкцій. У 1973 році фірма IBM випустила твердий диск моделі 3340 для використання з ЕОМ IBM System/370, що вперше об'єднав в одному нерознімному корпусі пластини диска й головки запису-зчитування. Під час його розробляння інженери використали коротку внутрішню назву «30-30», що означало два модулі (у максимальному компонуванні) по 30 Мб кожний. Кеннет Хотон (англ. Kenneth E. Haughton), керівник проекту, через співзвучність назви з позначенням набою .30-30 Winchester популярної мисливської рушниці англ. Winchester Model 1894, запропонував назвати цей тип диска «вінчестером», звідки ймовірно і походить кодова назва проекту. Як і в першому знімному диску, у першому нагромаджувачі типу «вінчестер» використовувалися пластини розміром 14 дюймів (360 мм) у діаметрі. Через декілька років з'явились приводи з 8-дюймовими пластинами, а потім диски з 5,25 дюймовим (130 мм) форм-фактором (монтажна ширина еквівалентна тій, яку на той час використовували дисководи гнучких дисків). Останні були у першу чергу призначені для тоді молодого ринку персональних комп'ютерів. На початку 1980-х років, тверді диски були рідкісними й дуже дорогими і розглядались як додаткові опції на ПК, проте в кінці 1980-х років, їх вартість була зменшена до рівня, де вони стали стандартом для всіх, окрім самих дешевих ПК. З часом ємність твердого диска зросла в тисячі разів, хоча його конструкція принципово не дуже змінилась. Конструкція Існує багато типів твердих дисків, але всі вони складаються з одних і тих же вузлів із спільним принципом роботи. Основні елементи конструкції наступні: * пластини магнітних дисків на спільному шпинделі; * голівки читання/запису; * механізм приводу голівок (коромисло із сервоприводом); * двигун приводу дисків; * друкована плата з електричними схемами керування; * кабелі і гнізда рознять кабелів живлення і передачі даних; * елементи конфігурування (пермички і перемикачі). Диски, двигун приводу дисків, голівки і механізм приводу голівок зазвичай поміщаються в герметичному корпусі, що має назву «гермоблок» або «блок голівок і дисків» (англ. HDA Head Disk Assembly). Інші вузли, що не входять у гермоблок (друкована плата керування, лицева панель, елементи конфігурування тощо), є знімними і поміщаються ззовні гермоблока. Гермоблок Більшу частину конструкції твердого диска займає цільний металевий корпус, що захищає магнітні пластини і точну механіку від впливів навколишнього середовища. Гермоблок — це герметична область пристрою, захищена від пилу та інших дрібних частинок. Гермоблок необхідний, оскільки, навіть дуже дрібна частинка, якщо вона потрапить у вузький зазор між голівкою й поверхнею диска, може пошкодити чутливий магнітний шар і вивести з ладу твердий диск. Також корпус захищає нагромаджувач від електромагнітних перешкод, тобто відіграє роль екрана. Внутрішній простір гермоблока заповнений звичайним, але повністю очищеним від пилу повітрям. Ним не заповнюють гермоблок спеціально, просто складання здійснюється в приміщенні, де на один кубічний метр повітря припадає менше ста частинок пилу. Однак незважаючи на назву, гермоблок не зовсім герметичний. Для вирівнювання його внутрішнього тиску з атмосферним, у корпусі робиться отвір, який закритий щільним фільтром пилу. У процесі роботи, пластини обертаються, створюючи потік циркуляції повітря. Цей потік проходить крізь ще один фільтр, який забезпечує додаткове очищення. Магнітна пластина твердого диска Магнітна пластина переважно виготовляється з легких сплавів на основі алюмінію. Є моделі, в яких пластини виготовлені з кераміки чи спеціального скла. На поверхню пластин, в незалежності від їх складу, для надання магнітних властивостей, наноситься методом вакуумного напилення шар кобальту. Структура магнітного покриття містить велику кількість мікроскопічних областей, що називають доменами. У процесі запису, магнітна голівка створює зовнішнє магнітне поле, яке, впливаючи на домен, змінює вектор його намагніченості. Після того, як зовнішнє поле зникає, на поверхні диска утворюються зони залишкової намагніченості. Саме за таким принципом і здійснюється запис і зберігання інформації на магнітних дисках. Процес зчитування відбувається наступним чином: в магнітній головці, коли вона опиняється навпроти ділянки залишкової намагніченості, індукується електрорушійна сила (у перших конструкціях) або змінюється електричний опір (у нових конструкціях), що і дозволяє зчитувати інформацію. Кількість пластин в нагромаджувачі може бути різною, у кожної пластини є дві робочі поверхні, але в певних моделях використовуватись може тільки одна. (непарна кількість головок) Магнітні голівки твердого диска Магнітна головка має досить складну будову і містить мікроскопічні елементи, виготовлення яких здійснюється методами фотолітографії. Для різних моделей твердих дисків кількість магнітних голівок може бути від 1 до 8. Встановлення, а також утримання голівки на магнітній доріжці забезпечує електромагнітна система позиціювання. Існує багато конструкцій механізмів приводу голівок, але їх можна розділити на два основних типи: * з кроковим двигуном; * з рухомою котушкою. Характеристики цього приводу багато у чому визначають швидкодію і надійність нагромаджувача, вірогідність зчитування даних, його температурну стабільність, чутливість до вибору робочого положення і вібрацій. Слід зазначити, що диски із приводами на основі крокових двигунів є менш надійними, ніж пристрої із приводами від рухомих котушок. Для здійснення запису даних використовується індуктивна голівка. Записувана інформація перетвориться голівкою у змінне магнітне поле. Цим полем намагнічується ділянка магнітного диска. Недоліком індуктивної голівки є те, що вона не підходить для читання інформації через залежність амплітуди сигналу зчитування від швидкості переміщення магнітного покриття та суттєвий вплив магнітних шумів. З цієї причини, для читання інформації застосовуються магніторезистивні голівки типів MRH (Magneto-Resistive) або GMR (GiantMagneto-Resistive). Подібні головки являють собою резистор, що змінює свій опір залежно від напруженості магнітного поля. Головна перевага полягає в тому, що амплітуда практично не залежить від швидкості зміни магнітного поля. Використання магніторезистивних голівок дозволяє збільшити надійність зчитування інформації, а також збільшити граничну щільність запису. До моменту «зльоту» на повітряній подушці, голівки труться об поверхню пластин в спеціально відведеній ділянці диска, званому «паркувальна зона». У процесі роботи магнітні головки знаходяться на відстані в частки мікрона від поверхні магнітних пластин. Після виключення живлення контролер твердого диска проводить автоматичне паркування голівок. Двигун приводу дисків Стабільне обертання пластин змонтованих на осі (шпинделі) забезпечує шпиндельний трифазний двигун. Усередині двигуна містяться три обмотки, які включені зіркою з відведенням посередині. Ротор являє собою постійний секційний магніт. Щоб забезпечити малі биття на високих обертах, в сучасних твердих дисках використовуються гідродинамічні підшипники. Шпиндельний двигун запускається тільки після повної внутрішньої діагностики пристрою. Спочатку двигун розкручується у форсованому режимі, не аналізуючи швидкість обертання магнітних дисків. Для забезпечення цього етапу роботи, блок живлення комп'ютера повинен мати запас пікової потужності. Після того, як магнітні голівки виводяться із зони паркування, швидкість обертання дисків стає контрольованою. Вона управляється за сигналом серворозмітки, яка була записана на диск у процесі його виготовлення. Електроніка твердого диска виділяє сервомітки (вони знаходяться між секторами) із загального потоку даних і по них стабілізує швидкість обертання пластин. Стабільність обертання вкрай важлива для якості зчитування особливо для дисків з високою щільністю запису. По суті, швидкість обертання пластин є однією з найважливіших характеристик продуктивності твердого диска. Чим вища швидкість, тим меншим є час, необхідний для пошуку інформації, і тим більша швидкість читання і запису інформації. У сучасних пристроях швидкість обертання пластин в нагромаджувачах з інтерфейсами PATA і SATA становить від 4200 до 10000 обертів на хвилину. У дорогих серверних системах з інтерфейсом SCSI (SAS), вона може досягати 15000 об/хв. Однак подальше збільшення швидкостей обертання обмежується тим, що підвищується робоча температура дисків, а це негативно позначається на магнітному шарі. Також для швидкісних моделей потрібні якісніші підшипники, а їх виготовлення збільшує кінцеву вартість твердих дисків. Плата керування Плата керування твердого диска — вузькоспеціалізований комп'ютер, призначенням якого є обмін інформацією з базовою платою комп'ютера і управління внутрішніми процесами, що відбуваються у твердому диску (керування шпиндельним двигуном та приводом голівок). Найбільша мікросхема на платі — центральний процесор. Це спеціалізований, цифро-аналоговий процесор, який займається обробкою як цифрової інформації, що надходить з комп'ютера, так і аналогової інформації, що надходить з блоку магнітних голівок. Другим важливим компонентом (нижче процесора на зображенні) є мікросхема оперативної пам'яті — це кеш-пам'ять місткістю 8…64МБ, що необхідна для буферизації обміну даними між диском і платою керування диска. Третім важливим компонентом є драйвер двигуна (на фото третя за розміром мікросхема, нижче від мікросхеми пам'яті). Призначення даної мікросхеми — запуск і зупинка шпиндельного двигуна, контроль швидкості його обертання, керування сервоприводом і у деяких дисків, формування напруги живлення окремих компонентів та вузлів. Наступний важливий компонент на платі керування — постійний запам'ятовувач (ПЗП), в даному випадку його мікросхема розташована у лівому нижньому куті плати (має по 4 ніжки з кожної з двох сторін). У цій мікросхемі знаходиться базова програма («прошивка») і стартова адаптивна інформація, необхідна для успішного запуску і ініціалізації твердого диска. Основний же програмний код знаходиться на магнітних пластинах носія у так званій службовій зоні. Останнім часом, на сучасних твердих дисках така мікросхема відсутня, її вміст тепер зберігається в центральному процесорі та міцно пов'язаний з вмістом службової інформації, іншими словами, це унеможливлює ремонт твердого диска методом заміни плати керування. Характеристики Інтерфейс — набір, що складається з ліній зв'язку, сигналів, що посилають по цих лініях, технічних засобів (контролерів), що підтримують ці лінії, і пр авил обміну (протоколів). Сучасні тверді диски можуть мати інтерфейси: ATA (AT Attachment, він же IDE — Integrated Drive Electronic, він же Parallel ATA), (EIDE), Serial ATA, SCSI (Small Computer System Interface), SAS, FireWire, USB, SDIO і Fibre Channel. Ємність (англ. capacity) — кількість даних, які можуть зберігатися нагромаджувачем. Ємність сучасних твердих дисків з форм-фактором 3,5" сягає 8 ТБ7. На відміну від прийнятої в інформатиці системі префіксів для обсягів інформації, що позначають величину, кратну 1024, виробниками твердих дисків використовуються величини, кратні 1000. Так, наприклад, ємність твердого диска, маркованого як «2 ТБ», насправді становить приблизно 1,82 Терабайт. (2*1000*1000*1000*1000/1024/1024/1024/1024 = ~1.82) Фізичний розмір (форм-фактор) — майже всі сучасні нагромаджувачі для персональних комп'ютерів і серверів мають розмір (ширину) 3,5, або 2,5 дюйма. Останні частіше застосовують у ноутбуках. Інші, менш поширені формати — 1,8 дюйма, 1,3 дюйма і 0,85 дюйма. Час доступу (англ. random access time) — від 3 до 15 мс, як правило, мінімальним часом відрізняються серверні диски (наприклад, у Hitachi Ultrastar 15K147 — 3,7 мс8), максимальним із актуальних — диски для портативних пристроїв (Seagate Momentus 5400.3 — 12,59). Для порівняння, у твердотільних нагромаджувачів цей параметр не перевищує 1 мс. Швидкість обертання диска (англ. spindle speed) — кількість обертів шпинделя за хвилину. Від цього параметра значною мірою залежать час доступу й швидкість передавання даних. Станом на 2012 рік випускаються вінчестери з такими стандартними швидкостями обертання: 4200, 5400 (ноутбуки), 7200 (персональні комп'ютери), 10 000 і 15 000 об./хв (сервери і високопродуктивні робочі станції). Збільшенню швидкості обертання шпинделя у твердих дисках для ноутбуків перешкоджає гіроскопічний ефект, впливом якого можна знехтувати у стаціонарно встановлених комп'ютерах. Надійність (англ. reliability) — визначається як середній наробіток між відмовами (Mean Time Between Failures, MTBF). Також, переважна більшість дисків підтримує технологію Технологія SMART (англ. Self Monitoring Analysing and Reporting Technology) — технологія оцінки стану твердого диска вбудованими засобами самодіагностування, а також алгоритм оцінки часу до виходу його з ладу.) Кількість операцій введення-виведення за секунду (англ. IOPS) — у сучасних дисків це близько 50 оп./с при довільному доступі до накопичувача й близько 100 оп./сек при послідовному доступі. Рівень шуму — шум, що виникає під час роботи пристрою. Вимірюється в двох режимах - під час простою (шум двигуна обертання) і під час активного навантаження (шум двигуна + шум голівок). Вказується в децибелах, інколи в Белах (=10дБ). Тихими накопичувачами вважаються пристрої з рівнем шуму близько 26 децибел і нижче. Опірність ударам (англ. G-shock rating) — опірність твердого диска різким перепадам тиску або ударам вимірюється в одиницях припустимого перевантаження, кратних g'' (прискоренню вільного падіння) в увімкненому та вимкненому стані. 'Швидкість передавання даних''' (англ. Transfer Rate): * Внутрішня зона поверхні диска: від 44,2 до 74,5 Мб/с * Зовнішня зона поверхні диска: від 74,0 до 111,4 Мб/с Місткість буфера (англ. Cache Memory) — розмір проміжної пам'яті (кеш-пам'яті), що призначена для згладжування різниці швидкостей читання/запису і передавання даних через інтерфейс. Станом на 2013 у твердих дисках вона зазвичай може становити 8, 16, 32, 64 або 128 МБ. Порівняння інтерфейсів Форм-фактор Практично всі сучасні (після 2000 року) тверді диски для персональних комп'ютерів та серверів мають ширину або 3,5, або 2,5 дюйма — під розмір стандартних кріплень для них відповідно в настільних комп'ютерах і ноутбуках. Також знайшли застосування формати 1,8"; 1,3"; 1" і 0,85". Виробництво твердих дисків у форм-факторах 8" та 5,25" припинене. Рівень шуму Рівень шуму — шум, що його виробляє механіка накопичувача під час його роботи. Вказується в децибелах. Тихими накопичувачами вважаються пристрої з рівнем шуму близько 26 дБ та нижче. Шум складається з шуму обертання шпинделя (в тому числі аеродинамічного) і шуму позиціонування. Для зниження шуму від твердих дисків застосовують такі методи: * Програмний, за допомогою системи, вбудованої в більшість сучасних дисків, AAM. Перемикання твердого диска у малошумний режим призводить до зниження продуктивності в середньому на 5-25%, але робить шум під час роботи практично нечутним. * Використання шумопоглинальних пристроїв, закріплення дисків на гумових або силіконових шайбах або навіть повна заміна кріплення на гнучку підвіску. Виробники Спочатку на ринку було велике різноманіття твердих дисків, які виробляли багато компаній. У зв'язку з посиленням конкуренції та зниженням норм прибутку більшість виробників була або куплена конкурентами, або перейшла на інші види продукції. Станом на початок 2013 року більша частина всіх вінчестерів виробляється всього декількома компаніями: Seagate, Western Digital та Toshiba. Fujitsu продовжує випускати тверді диски для ноутбуків і SCSI-диски, але покинула масовий ринок у 2001 році (в 2009 році виробництво твердих дисків було повністю передано компанії Toshiba). Toshiba є основним виробником 2,5- і 1,8-дюймових ТД для ноутбуків. Досить яскравий слід в історії твердих дисків залишила компанія Quantum. Одним з лідерів у виробництві дисків була компанія Maxtor. У 2001 році Maxtor викупила підрозділ твердих дисків компанії Quantum. У 2006 році відбулося злиття Seagate і Maxtor. У середині 1990-х років існувала компанія Conner, яку купила Seagate. У першій половині 1990-х існувала фірма Micropolis, яка виробляла дуже дорогі диски premium-класу. Але під час випуску перших у галузі вінчестерів на 7200 об/хв нею були використані неякісні підшипники головного валу, що поставлялися фірмою Nidec, і Micropolis зазнала фатальних збитків на поверненнях продукції, розорилася та була куплена вищезгаданою Seagate. Історія прогресу накопичувачів * 1956 — продаж першого комерційного твердого диска, IBM 305 RAMAC, 5 МБ. Він важив біля тони, займав два ящики — кожен розміром з великий холодильник, а загальний об'єм пам'яті 50 покритих чистим залізом, що оберталися в ньому, тонких дисків діаметром з велику піцу становив 5 мегабайт * 1980 — перший 5,25-дюймовий Winchester, Shugart ST-506, 5 МБ * 1986 — Стандарт SCSI * 1991 — Максимальна ємність 100 МБ * 1995 — Максимальна ємність 2 ГБ * 1997 — Максимальна ємність 10 ГБ * 1998 — Стандарти UDMA/33 й ATAPI * 1999 — IBM випускає мініатюрний 1" Microdrive ємністю 170 й 340 МБ * 2002 — Узятий бар'єр адресного простору вище 137 ГБ * 2003 — Поява SATA * 2005 — Максимальна ємність 500 ГБ * 2005 — Стандарт Serial ATA 3G * 2005 — Поява SAS (Serial Attached SCSI) * 2006 — Застосування перпендикулярного методу запису в комерційних накопичувачах * 2006 — Поява «гібридних» твердих дисків, що містять додатковий блок флеш-пам'яті ємністю в одиниці гігабайт * 2007 — Hitachi представляє накопичувач ємністю 1 ТБ * 2009 — Western Digital представляє накопичувач з ємністю 2 ТБ * 2010 — Seagate представляє накопичувач з ємністю 3 ТБ. * 2011 — У продаж надходить диск Deskstar 7K4000 (SATA, 4 ТБ, Western Digital). * 2014 — Seagate представляє накопичувач з ємністю 8 ТБ. Примітки # термін «жорсткий диск» є русизмом і суперечить нормам української науково-технічної мови; у словниках комп'ютерних термінів слушно пропонують варіант «твердий диск»:http://tc.terminology.lp.edu.ua/TK_Wisnyk709/TK_wisnyk709_bulakhovs%27kyj.htm # ↑ Перейти до:а'' ''б ДСТУ 2813-94 Носії магнітного запису. Терміни та визначення. # Вгору↑ ДСТУ 2737-94 Записування і відтворення інформації. Терміни та визначення. # Вгору↑ Скотт Мюллер Модернизация и ремонт ПК, 19-е издание.— М.: Вильямс 2011.— 1070 c. ISBN 978-5-8459-1497-2, 978-0-7897-3697-0 # Вгору↑ IBM 350 disk storage unit (англ.) # Вгору↑ IBM Archives: IBM 3340 direct access storage facility (англ.) # ↑ Перейти до:а'' ''б в Seagate представила первый в мире HDD объемом 8 ТБ # Вгору↑ http://www.hitachigst.com/hdd/support/15k147/15k147.htm # Вгору↑ http://www.seagate.com/products/notebook/momentus.html # Вгору↑ 750 ГБ для IDE-інтерфейсу. # Вгору↑ Western Digital builds 5mm-thick hybrid hard drive, Ultrabook makers sign on early # Вгору↑ Barebone hard disk drive for laptop (SATA only, 2 TB, only Western Digital). # Вгору↑ 320 ГБ для IDE-інтерфейсу. # Вгору↑ Toshiba Storage Solutions — MK3233GSG # Вгору↑ 240 ГБ для IDE-інтерфейсу. # Вгору↑ Seagate Elite 47, випускався з 12/97 до 1998 Disk/Trend Report — Rigid Disk Drives # Вгору↑ Quantum Bigfoot TS, випускався з 10/98 до 1999 Disk/Trend Report — Rigid Disk Drives # Вгору↑ The Quantum Bigfoot TS використовував максимум 3 пластини, інші попередні і з мешою місткістю використовували до 4 пластин розміром 5,25" Half-height, наприклад, Microscience HH1090 circa 1989. # Вгору↑ SDK Starts Shipments of 1.3-Inch PMR-Technology-Based HD Media # Вгору↑ Proving that 8 GB, 0.85 inch hard disk drive exists # Вгору↑ Toshiba Enters Guinness World Records Book with the World's Smallest Hard Disk Drive # Вгору↑ Огляд Scythe Quiet Drive на''thg.ru'' # Вгору↑ Toshiba: News Release 1 Oct, 2009 # Вгору↑ Seagate розпочала продаж 3-терабайтових твердих дисків # Вгору↑ Deskstar 7K4000 (SATA, 4 TB, Western Digital). Категорія:Комплектуючі